In particular for acquiring seismic data (in particular in three dimensions), it is known that an underwater object (such as the above-mentioned antenna) can be towed at sea.
Typically, said antenna is rather like a long cable. Typically, a plurality of (often about ten) cables are disposed side-by-side, and towed together.
It is important to position them correctly relative to one another (in particular so as to prevent them from crossing over one another). It is also useful to define and to control the depth to which they are immersed.
Such devices for controlling the steering of towed underwater objects have already been proposed.
However, problems remain that are related, in full or in part, to the reliability and the effectiveness of such devices, to their cost, and to their ease use of and/or of maintenance.